


A Righteous Man

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of "The Wall," Peter helps Sylar find "good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day drabble written for [**jaune_chat**](http://jaune_chat.livejournal.com/)

  
"No." Peter swatted at Sylar's hand on his hip. "Not like that." He rolled over onto his back, then held his arms up to beckon Sylar closer. "I want to see you."

Sylar knelt between Peter's legs, carefully lined himself up, and eased in again. He searched Peter's face for signals: a hand smoothed down Peter's naked chest made his mouth tighten, a tweak to his nipple made his eyes go wide.

Sylar hooked a hand under Peter's knee and pushed it back, stretching him. He slammed into Peter with jolting force; Peter's whole expression changed, then. He was open, hungry.

"How's this?" Sylar asked.

"Good," Peter said. "It's good."


End file.
